The Failed Surprise
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Being denied the satisfaction of knowing about their relationship, what better way for the two brother-figures to exact 'revenge' but to plan a wedding for them?


Since most of you lot requested a continuation of _Rumors Series_ and _Denial_, I decided to compile it into one whole piece and gift-wrap this as your Christmas/New year gift.

Cheers!~

Beta-ed by my darling and awesome **Deadly-Chronicles**. Sankyuu~~

_Warning: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or I wouldn't have leave the ending like that._

* * *

**Title: The Failed Surprise**

**_Summary: Being denied the satisfaction of knowing about their relationship, what better way for the two brother-figures to exact 'revenge' but to plan a wedding for them?_**

**_Characters: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Mukuro Rokudo, Dino Cavallone, Hibari, Kyouya, Chrome 'Nagi' Dokuro, Vongola Decimo inner family, Byakuran Gesso, Yuni, Gamma and Fran as special appearance.  
_**

**_Timeline: 10 years later or so  
_**

_**Pairing: 1896, brotherly D18, brotherly 6996, hints of 2795, 5986, and many more**  
_

_**Warning: many cause severe pain in the abdominal area due to laughter.**_

* * *

"This is ridiculous."

Tsuna stared at the mess on his desk, and wondered where his sanity disappeared to.

No, that's not right.

Sawada Tsunayoshi stared at the messy desk, and started to wonder about his sanity. But to be honest, there was no point in trying to identify exactly where and when he'd lost it. Odds were that if he'd ever had it all, it died the exact moment when his mother announced about his tutor.

The mafia boss stared at the huge pile of wedding magazines and the two grown men who were smiling creepily at him. "Uh, guys? Do we really have to do this?"

Dino Cavallone, Decimo of the Cavallone familgia smirked as he flipped through a wedding cake catalogue. "Ah but Tsuna, it's the only way we can do something for the two."

"Ku fufufu, I couldn't help but agree with this one." Mukuro Rokudou, one of Tsuna's Mist Guardian chuckled, staring at the color themes for the wedding reception.

"I'm not sure if Kyouya and Chrome even think it that far yet, Dino, Mukuro." Tsuna shifted the pile of books away in order to get the paperwork on Takeshi's latest recon mission. The two idiots (for the lack of words to describe them) barged into his office that morning blabbering about a wedding to plan and had kept him captive for the last 6 hours, watching them as they argued about (of all things) flowers.

"Ku fufu, only white lilies are suitable for my darling Chrome." Illusionary lilies bloomed all over the office as Tsuna finally gave up on his paperwork, unconsciously shuddering as he remembered Reborn's new straight-from-hell exercise for paperwork-skipping.

"No, no, then…" Tsuna began to bang his head on the flower-infested desk, murmuring something about how he rather be unconscious than dealing with the stupidity of the two.

He blamed Kyouya for all this mess.

* * *

**At the same time, somewhere at the Foundation, Chairman's office**

Hibari Kyouya, Vongola Decimo Cloud Guardian and founder of Foundation, sneezed.

* * *

**That evening, Hibari private residence (actually one of Vongola's guest houses on the estate)**

"Ne, Kyou-san." Hibari looked up from Tetsuya's report to see his girlfriend/lover sitting in front of the fire, absently playing with her locks of hair. "Did you realize something weird going on at the Mansion?" Chrome look up at him, "Dino-san and Mukuro-nii acting all weird and happy and the girls dragging me to dressmaker to get my measurement." She said bemused.

The ebony-haired man snorted, putting the report away. "Ignore them, whatever those herbivores planning this time have nothing to do with us."

_Later, Hibari realized how wrong he was._

* * *

**The next afternoon, at an obscured café owned by Cavallone Familgia**

Kyoko giggled as she opened yet another wedding dress magazine, pointing at one of the design that got her attention. "Doesn't this look wonderful on Chrome-chan?" she gushed in delight; "it's soo timeless and the color compliment her skin tone."

Haru and Lussuria giggled and cooed at the dress while I-pin stared in confusion and Gokudera snorted in disgust as he smoked his electronic cigar Haru gave him last Christmas.

"I don't know," Bianchi drawled as Yume, Dino's mist guardian and café proprietor arrived with their drinks, "it's too long and has too many buttons on it. I think the idea is to give Chrome something to pass to her daughters, not something Hibari would tear apart on their wedding night."

Gokudera winced, cursing his sharp mind for creating the of-so-unwelcome image that came to mind as the girls giggled nervously, blushing, Lussuria berated the poison specialist.

"Now, now Bianchi-_chan_, let's not try to scar these innocent girls," _she_ reproved. _She_ took a sip of _her _tea before adding, "Anyway, I always thought Hibari-_chan_ always like a challenge."

Gokudera winced again before tossing his crumpled napkin at the transsexual Varia officer. "I'm leaving before you idiots give me more fodders for my nightmares."

"No!" Haru quickly grab hold of the man and drag him back to his seat. "We need a man's opinion on this desu." Staring at the obstinate look he threw at her, the brunette quickly adds, "Think this as a research for _our_ wedding desu!"

"Muira, we're getting married next year, not next week. There's _a lot_ of time left for the preparation." Regardless of that, the self-appointed wedding pianist sat back before reluctantly point at one of the bridal photo in front of him. "This will look better on her." He commented, thinking how the lovely color and cut compliment his _little sister_ perfectly.

"See? I told you this is the best one!" Lussuria said in delight.

* * *

**The same afternoon, at the Foundation Centre**

Kusakabe Tetsuya, Hibari's right hand man bowed as Yamamoto left the Centre, smiling as he listened to the tune the swordsman was whistling. The pompadour-haired man turned and almost fell down in shock when a pair of steel-gray eyes stared at him. "Why was the omnivore here?" he asked bluntly.

"Um, Takeshi-san was here to ask me some questions about the Siberia mission." _Please, please believe the lie and don't bite me to death._

"Oh." Luckily, the skylark bought the lie and quickly left the foyer for the Japanese garden he recently added to the property. Kusakabe sighed in relief and pulled out the document he had luckily hid before Yamamoto left. "Right, now how to find out if Kyou-san prefer gray or all-black for his wedding tux…"

* * *

**That night,**_**Chocólux**_**, a chic café owned by Kyoko**

"So," Mukuro said as he took another bite of his dessert (a piece of café's specialty; caramelized chocolate layered cake) "Chocolate or the traditional vanilla? Or you rather be adventurous?"

"Hmm?" Chrome looked up from her chocolate fudge ice-cream in confusion. They were having their weekly dinner at the café (Hibari chose to opt out. Chrome was rather thankful that she didn't have to face the melodrama that would come with the whole Kyouya-Mukuro rivalry/relationship that night.)

"For your cake." Mukuro clarified as he slyly spooned her ice-cream, "I was wondering if you have a certain preference for your cake, my dear Nagi."

"Well, depending on the occasion." She said thoughtfully as she ate her ice-cream, "But I like chocolate and Kyou-san," she quickly ignored the grimace her _honorable big brother_ was making, "is ok with dark chocolate. He does like strawberry though." She adds brightly as she waved for the check. "What's with all the questions Mukuro-sama?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing." He said airily. "Just wondering."

* * *

**Later that night, Master Bedroom,Hibari private residence**

"I think you're right." Hibari said suddenly, almost reluctantly as he watched Chrome hanging her shawl.

"About what, Kyou-san?" she said sleepily as she climbed into the king-side bed (the only non-oriental fixture in the house).

"About the herbivores acting herbivorous." The man replied as he pulled her into his arms.

"Well," she murmured as she laced their fingers together, "I'm sure you can figure it out tomorrow. Night Kyou-san." She softly kissed the man before snuggled further.

"Maybe." The man turned to close the night-stand before turning back to Chrome. "I still don't like it." He added mutinously.

Chrome's soft laugh lulled the man to sleep.

* * *

**Two days later, the main garden at Nero Giglio Mansion**

Yuni smiled in delight as she looked over the flower arrangement Mukuro was showing her. Beside her, Byakuran (who offered to sponsor the whole flower arrangement as Millefiore's contribution to the wedding; he did own Italy's biggest flower company…and the marshmallow factory) nodded in satisfaction at the simple, yet elegant design.

"So you using lilies of valley and violets as the main focus for the whole arrangement?" the young sky arcobelano asked as she turned to the box containing her bridesmaid dress.

"Nagi do adore lilies and the demonic skylark did tell us he likes violets." Mukuro told the two bosses as he munched another chocolate cookie the young girl made.

"How did you get him to tell you that?" Byakuran asked curiously. Funny enough Byakuran and Mukuro did get along just well, especially when the sky Mare Ring holder had helped the male mist guardian prank Hibari (the skylark hasn't forgiven them for that prank.)

"We got lawn-head to get him drunk and ask him those questions." The dual eyed man confessed as Byakuran laughed out loud at the mere mental image of the mighty cloud guardian drunk. It was no secret in the family that Hibari was lightweight.

Not far from them, Gamma and Tsuna was steadfastly ignoring the conversation as they go through some paperwork involving the two Famiglia.

"It's disturbing." The blond lighting guardian suddenly said as he passed the file back to Tsuna. "About this whole idea of your cloud guardian tying the knot."

"Assuming he doesn't murder Dino-san and Mukuro." Tsuna said absently. "Seriously, the wedding can only happen if _both _groom _and _bride wanted to get married in the first place." The young mafia don almost cried as he imagined that total massacre the emotional skylark going to create as the bride-maids to be tried to revive the fainting mist guardian on the day itself.

"Well, if the wedding doesn't happen," Gamma tries to console the brunet, "you can just get married instead."

"Kyoko wants a sakura wedding in Japan."

* * *

**That weekend, Vongola Mansion**

Tsuna, who was taking a day off from his paperwork, was listening as Mukuro and Dino tell him about the final minute details about the wedding. Yuni, who was sitting beside him, was in deep conversation with Kyoko and Haru about the wedding dress (they still haven't decided on who should be the maid in honor for the wedding. Luckily both Kyoko and Haru had the same body figure) when I-pin ran into the sitting room, quickly followed by Nosaru and Bluebell.

"Kyouya nii-san and Chrome nee-san just got back from their mission in Japan." The Chinese girl announced. Everyone quickly hid whatever they were doing; Haru quickly ran to the piano and together with Gokudera, was playing a cheerful tune when the couple was entering the room.

Hibari, for once, was _smiling_, and didn't to even care about the obvious crowding in the room when he _cheerfully_ greet Tsuna and Dino.

_**Wait…what?**_

Chrome, was actually glowing in ethereal beauty as she entered the room. Yuni couldn't help but gasped softly as she and Tsuna saw the delicate gold ring Chrome was wearing on her right hand. Kusakabe, who was following behind the couple, was still looking dazed as he traipsed into the room.

Everyone was staring at them in confusion before Lambo, who thankfully cracked the dazed silence, asked. "Why is there something wrong, Chrome-nee?"

Fran, who accompanied Mukuro to the family dinner, added, "You're not pregnant, are you?"

The girl thankfully shook her head as Mukuro was ready to faint from Fran's shocking question. Tsuna, somehow, warned by his innate hyper intuition, backed away from Mukuro and Dino.

"We do however, have something to announce to all of you." Chrome happily laced her left hand with Hibari's right hand as she lifts her right hand for everyone to see.

"We just got hitched herbivores." Hibari said bluntly. "Now you can't rant at me about living in sin."

The silence was deafening.

Both Mukuro and Dino shrieked (they later claimed they were not shrieking but in fact screaming; not that anyone care at that point) as the girls moved forward to congratulate the new bride. Hibari thankfully endured the crowding for fifteen seconds before breaking away from the crowd, leaving Chrome to receive the felicitations.

The skylark moved toward the still shocked wedding planners. "You're not going to congratulate me on my wedding, haneuma, pineapple brat?" he asked half-teasingly.

The two men fainted.

"Did I say something wrong omnivore?" the new groom asked as he turned to Tsuna.

* * *

**Later …**

"You were actually planning _my_ wedding?!"

"It _did _seem like a great plan at that time."

"I had nothing to do with it."

"Married to my darling Nagi… married…"

"Cheh. You're complaining _now_?"

"Ma-ma. At least they got married legally."

"I can't believe you didn't invite us to your wedding."

"It was a small ceremony at the shrine, Kyoko-chan. And it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment situation."

"Ha-hi! Since Hibari-san and Chrome got married already, can we get married in their place instead, desu?"

"Are you insane woman?!"

"Married! To my Nagi! My darling, innocent Nagi! Married! KU-FUFUFUFUFUFUFU…"

"SHUT UP MUKURO!"

* * *

Yes, finally. And no, there will be NO sequel. I don't think I'm brave enough to write the actual scene itself in fear of severe headache from squealing over the nauseating scene.

And Bloodloss after Hibari bites me to death. *shudder*

Review however helps my world spins around faster and makes my muse write more. Lol


End file.
